


【卡带】欢迎回来

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卡卡西X回村土&私设带土被救回村，但失去了右手和右腿。&文笔渣OOC私设严重请避雷





	【卡带】欢迎回来

医院的消毒水味道对卡卡西来说已经太习惯了，没有任务的时候他每天都会来，即使脑子里在想其他的事情，脚步也会熟练的走到二楼右拐第四间病房。

很安静。带土在这个时间基本都会睡着，他怀疑医生在点滴里加了安眠药，不然带土会一整天都会不停的做复健。

卡卡西拿走床边的机械义肢，放在病床边上的架子上面，悄悄掀开被子的一角，断肢上面的绷带又渗出了血。卡卡西不用看也知道腿上的血只会多不会少。

 

自从知道琳死后，带土怨卡卡西没有保护好她，仅有的一只手捶着他的胸膛哭喊着“你不是天才吗！为什么连女孩子都保护不了？”

大哭了一场后，带土变得沉默许多，没命的做着复健，医生和护士都阻止不了他，因为神威。卡卡西眼眶里的写轮眼受带土的影响也被迫开了神威，那时卡卡西想一直还回去，都被带土拒绝了。

本来关系已经缓和的他们，因为琳的去世又变得紧张且陌生起来。看着带土每走一步都要喘上好几口气的卡卡西，心里越来越愧疚。每次看到他快要摔倒，卡卡西心里都会扯一下，他真的无法再做到只能看着。他知道带土不知怪他怨他，也知道带土是在恨自己。恨自己现在只能像废物一般什么都做不了。

他慢慢的走过去，一把扶住要摔倒的带土，感谢他没来的及用神威，不然穿过去带土会摔在地上。

“不用你操心。”带土甩开卡卡西，依旧一步步艰难的走着，脑门上布满了汗水，卡卡西不知道是疼出来的还是累出来的。可扶他的时候摸着带土的胳膊是凉的，都没有他手心的温度高。卡卡西捻了捻手指，继续走上去扶住他。

带土这次不动了，喘息着抬起头看着他，眉头越皱越紧，张了张嘴似是要说什么，却也一个字也没说。

卡卡西知道带土的想法，却也执拗的扶住不松手。带土接力站稳，却怎么也甩不掉卡卡西，心里烦躁，调起查卡拉使用神威，突然一阵眩晕倒了下去，愣是卡卡西再怎么眼疾手快带土也穿过他的胳膊，只听“砰”的一声，人躺在了地上。

带土晕过去了。卡卡西掰过他的身体，那只不在闪耀的黑眼睛紧紧闭着，也只有带土睡着的时候，才不会看到他拒人千里之外的样子。一手穿过腰下一手穿过膝窝，把人抱起来。

卡卡西心里惊叹，想不到带土竟是如此瘦如此轻。也是了，带土没了一边的手脚，怎么可能不轻。卡卡西微微调了一个觉得带土会舒服的位置抱着他一路走向病房，却因为这一动撩起了上衣的下摆，干燥的手指摸到带土的腰。

有点凉，有点湿。

少年没有受伤的半边，皮肤很滑很细腻，卡卡西不经意的摩挲着，把人放在病床上时也不舍的放开手。

下午的阳光正好，不会直接照射在病床上，整件病房却是明亮。这个时候带土安安静静，如果不是白色的窗帘随着窗口吹进的风飘动，卡卡西会认为时间静止了。

脸上的疤痕很狰狞，即使现在的他没有任何一点攻击力，也会让人退避三舍。可这一切在卡卡西看来却是那么不一样，带土是他的英雄，伤疤就是救他的证明。不止性命，还有信仰。

 

夜晚，卡卡西躺在床上很久无法入睡，想着今天做的任务，想着明天再去看看带土，想着带土拼命的样子和安睡的模样，想起他抱起来很轻，想起手指碰到他皮肤的触感。

有些让人怜爱。

卡卡西这样觉得。

以前活力满满的他如今成了这样，真的很需要别人照顾吧，如果带土出院了，他想让带土留在他家，不知道带土会不会同意，也不知道宇智波那边会怎么安排……

卡卡西摸了摸左眼，心想眼睛是还不回去了，带土固执起来没人能改变他的想法，以前至少还能打打闹闹，现在连话都说的很少。以前觉得带土就是个吊车尾白痴笨蛋，不会读书也不会分析敌情，做什么事情都是凭着一腔热血。现在才发现他的好，热心开朗坚韧倔强，为他人着想的品质更是难得，当初父亲出事，自己都不敢承认的想法，带土却坚定了信念，勇往直前。

想想以前他做的那些事情真的很幼稚可笑，但当初就是忍不住想调侃他，也许是想让带土多和自己说几句话吧。

是啊，真的希望带土能跟他多说几句话，哪怕是吵架也可以。

卡卡西闭上眼睛，现在连吵架都是奢望了吗？

 

“滴答……滴答……”

是水声。

卡卡西睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个昏暗的过道，水声是前面传来的。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……”

很微弱，但这声音……是带土！

卡卡西迅速的朝向声音跑去，过道里回响着他的脚步声，紧张又急促。

“带土！带土你在哪里？”卡卡西越往前走空气越潮湿，脚下也出现积水，可越着急，听到带土的声音却越来越小。

“卡卡西……”

听到带土的声音，卡卡西立马停下脚步，低头一看才发现带土就在他脚边，没有右手和右脚，很虚弱的躺在地上。

卡卡西立马弯腰抱起他，“我带你出去。”

好轻，怀里轻飘飘的，如果不是紧紧抱住卡卡西都要怀疑自己怀里没有带土。他们一路跑一直跑，出了过道，穿过森林，越过草地。卡卡西摸到带土腰上的皮肤又凉又湿，盘在他脖子上的胳膊也是。像一条冰冷的蛇。

“卡卡西……”

“带土，我带你去医院，马上就到了！”他依旧抱着带土不停的奔跑。

“卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西……”

“带土！”

卡卡西不敢置信的睁大眼睛，带土真的像蛇一样又滑又湿紧紧盘在身上，贴在耳边不停地喊他名字，柔软的嘴唇碰到了耳廓，麻麻痒痒的。潮湿的空气灌入耳蜗，撞到耳膜都会形成一个单音，凑起来就是他的名字。

如同念咒语。

卡卡西的腿仿佛被定在了地上，一步也挪不动。可身上的带土也没有多重，紧紧贴着他。卡卡西转头，撞入眼帘一只黑白分明的眼睛，灵魂仿佛要被吸进去。

“卡……卡……西……”

卡卡西已经什么都听不到了，但他知道带土一张一合的嘴唇是在呢喃他的名字。

很软，是带土的嘴唇。

尝起来好软。

是微甜的。

卡卡西紧紧的抱住带土越吻越深，无知的少年不知道该如何做才正确，只凭借本能贪婪的占领想归为己有的东西。带土的口腔带土的舌头，带土的身体。

双手胡乱扶摸瘦弱的身体，微凉潮湿的腰间皮肤很滑很细腻，可是不够，想要更多，更多，更多……

卡卡西把带土推到在草地上，双手探入衣内揉捏每一寸肉，可衣服太碍事了，直接撕掉外衣，暴露出更多的肌肤。

“带土……带土……”

卡卡西亲吻啃咬他的脖颈锁骨胸膛，柔软的腹部和肚脐，手伸进裤腰抚摸着大腿，手指碰到断截的部分时，才唤回一点理智。起身看到身下一片凌乱的带土，卡卡西下腹一紧。

“卡卡西……”

被扒掉衣服断手断脚的带土就那样躺在地上，眼中一片朦胧，显得尤为惹人怜爱。口中不停地喊着卡卡西的名字，每一次张嘴都能看到洁白的牙齿间红艳的舌头。带土握住卡卡西的手放在光洁一面的脸庞轻轻的蹭着，眼睛仿佛在祈求卡卡西做些什么。

重新吻住柔软的唇瓣，卷住舌头肆意在口腔里搅动，用嗅觉用味蕾品尝带土的味道，汲取一点，再汲取一点……

“带土……我想……我想……”卡卡西不知道接下来该怎么办，想占有带土，身下的一切。腹部的热源越来越明显，凭着雄性动物的本能摩擦起带土的下体，难以启齿的地方不知被什么包裹住，又紧又湿，触感很像卡卡西摸到的柔软的腰部，湿滑黏腻。

这种感觉是什么？！

卡卡西无法表达，只能不停地重复再重复的做着同一个动作。停不下来，怎样都停不下来！

带土如秋风中破败的落叶，只能可怜兮兮的随着卡卡西的摆动而摇摆，他想拒绝想挣扎，可只有一边的手脚却怎么也推不开在他身上施欲的少年。

卡卡西不允许他拒绝，一只手紧紧握住纤细的手腕，另一只手摁住断节的大腿根部，咬紧牙冲刺。带土的脸上布满了泪水，拼命的转头想把带疤痕的脸埋进土里，卡卡西捏起他的下巴重新吻住，这次比之前的吻都熟练了许多，灵活的舌头轻挑纠缠，双唇含住柔软的唇瓣，不留一丝缝隙的封住他的口，卡卡西不想听到拒绝的声音。

下身依旧不停的进入抽出的重复动作，直到带土不再挣扎，像布娃娃一般落在自己怀里，卡卡西才释放出自己全部的欲望，眼前炸开一片白光……

 

“哗——”

银发少年把水流开到最大，搓洗手中的内裤，脸上依旧面无表情。

这是亵渎。

他怎么能沾染他的英雄，而且还……

回想起带土的样子，下面又开始蠢蠢欲动……

不行，今天还有任务，不能再胡思乱想了。这次是他带队，不能出一点纰漏。

 

卡卡西缓缓的张开眼睛，看到的是苍白的天花板，而且消毒水的味道太熟悉了，这里是医院。

由于情报错误，卡卡西所带的小队遭到伏击，他们损伤严重，卡卡西也不幸受伤，被后援救助后晕了过去。

卡卡西缓了一会儿才渐渐有知觉，左眼一直再痛，可能是使用过度了，想抬起手捂眼睛才发现杯子被压住了，这才看见一头黑发的脑袋趴在他的病床上。

卡卡西抽出手，轻轻的抚摸着带土的头发，看起来炸炸的，摸起来还是挺柔软的嘛。

跟他的性格真是一样。

“你醒了？”

卡卡西被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，自家老师又不走正常路，翻窗户真是个坏习惯。

“嗯。”

卡卡西收回手，看着刚上任不久的四代目抱起睡着的少年，“带土一直守着你，现在估计是累坏了，我先把他送回病房。”

“水门老师！”卡卡西叫住要离开的波风水门。

“怎么了？”

“……”卡卡西看着老师怀里的瘦弱少年，下定了决心：“带土出院后我想亲自照顾他。”

水门看着最器重的学生，看他满眼都是愧疚和怜惜，心里叹了一口气：“我能理解你的心情和想法，但你还是不理解带土，他的梦想是要当火影，怎么会甘心被人照顾。这样只会让他觉得自己没用，是给同伴拖后腿的累赘。”

白皙的手紧紧握住被子，卡卡西低下头，“老师说的对，是我考虑不周。我现在能做的只有相信他支持他，即使看到他因为复健搞得遍体鳞伤也只能在一边像个木头一样什么都不能问不能管……最起码，最起码我能守护住约定保护好琳，带土也不会……”

“卡卡西！琳已经走了，可带土还活着，你也活着。”

卡卡西猛然抬起头看着水门，看着带土，才缓和了表情，回答老师说：“是……”

 

卡卡西在医院待了几天，除了休息外，都会去带土的病房和复健室。身体康复后办完出院手续，离开之前想去跟带土打声招呼，却看见护士姐姐在整理带土的床位。

“请问这里的病人去了哪里？”卡卡西问。

“宇智波带土吗？他已经出院了，是火影大人办的手续。”

“什么？！”

 

波风水门正在火影办公室和奈良鹿久商议工作事项，突然门被打开，门外的暗部阻止卡卡西进去，四代目看到后挥挥手，暗部人员放开了卡卡西。鹿久看了他们一眼，对水门点点头也退了下去。

自己这个学生一向矜持冷静，不顾礼节闯进办公室自然是因为带土。

“老师，我听说带土跟大蛇丸离开了，是不是真的？”卡卡西很急切的问。

“……”水门放下手中的文件，“这是带土的选择，我们都该支持……”

“老师！大蛇丸是什么人您还能不知道吗？带土在他手里还能活着出来吗！”卡卡西转身要离开，水门立马出声制止他。

“站住！你要去哪里？”

“我要把带土带回来！”

“卡卡西你冷静一下，大蛇丸不止一次来找过他，可带土一直没有同意，你知道为什么这次跟他走了吗？”

“……”卡卡西知道，他的分析能力一向很强，可他宁愿不想知道带土为何会牺牲到如此地步。他悔恨自己的身体保护不了重要的同伴，恨自己只能眼睁睁看着他受伤却什么都做不了。带土宁愿去做大蛇丸的实验体，也不想窝囊的继续在医院里做没用的复健。

而这一切，全都是卡卡西的因果。

水门拍拍学生的肩膀，安慰他也安慰自己：“我们就相信带土吧，相信他能出来。”

卡卡西握紧了拳头，拼命的压抑心底的愤怒，突然变得无力，跪在地上，问水门：“老师也不会随随便便签同意书，带土肯定威胁了老师吧。”

四代目望向窗外，外面被晚霞染的一片红，就像带土脚下的鲜血一般。

 

带土遭到老师的拒绝，当着他的面拆下假肢，却依旧倔强的站立着，即使伤口不停地往下滴血也没有晃动一下身形。

“老师，您看我的伤口已经腐烂了，已经无法愈合了，这样的我活着只是浪费粮食的废物，我已经做不成忍者当不了火影了。

可是哪怕只有万分之一的几率能让我复原我也会不顾一切去试一试！只有这样才会和卡卡西站在同一条水平线上。

老师，这是我的战场，即使死了我也会开心的。”

 

带土倔强、坚韧，卡卡西一直都知道的。

“明明只是个吊车尾……”

站在火影岩上看着太阳一点一点落下去，天空出现了繁星点点，卡卡西才喃喃的说了一句：“带土，我等你回来。”

 

几年后，卡卡西依照四代目的安排成为暗部人员，不久后自己带起一个小队，慢慢的开始接触到木叶根部的秘密，以及隐藏的几个实验基地。虽然都跟大蛇丸有关系，但从没有见过带土。

卡卡西反复查阅实验地的资料，没有一点关于带土的信息，却搜出不少关于写轮眼的。见到“万花筒”一词才想起带土早在14岁时就已经开启了，而且方式很独特，应该是跟四代目同一类的时空忍术。

如果是这样的话，他有带土的眼睛，那么他也应该能开启“神威”，只不过他没有宇智波的血统，写轮眼由于常年关不掉已经不断地消耗查卡拉了，一开始并没有感觉出怎么样，眼睛使用多了后很容易疲劳，卡卡西不得不承认天才型的自己查卡拉的能量无法供应眼睛的事实。

可是，卡卡西已经习惯了使用写轮眼，因为这样，才能感觉到带土在与他并肩作战。

 

不久之后，木叶内部传出大蛇丸叛村出逃的消息，暗部赶到大蛇丸隐藏的基地发现晚了一步，里面已经烧的什么都不剩。

卡卡西面无表情戴上狐狸面具，布置队员做好善后工作。他在空荡荡一片灰烬的空间里慢慢走着，心一点点变凉，他开始怀疑自己的坚持是否还有意义，自带土的存在变成秘密，是火影都触及不到领域，任何的调查都没有一点蛛丝马迹。

也许，带土，已经死了。

 

卡卡西合上书本，不知不觉的又看了一夜的小说，没想到自来也大人竟有如此才华，故事情节跌宕起伏感情宣泄可歌可泣，尤其是色情部分的描述更是让人热血沸腾。

床边的窗口亮起来时才发现自己一夜未眠，不过今天是休息日可以散漫一点。

卡卡西买了花束去琳的墓地，可走到那里后才发现花瓶里已经有新鲜的百合花了。

卡卡西心想可能是玖辛奈来扫过墓，把花放在墓前默默站了一会儿离开了。

漫无目的走在街上，不知道去哪，却不由自主的走到上班的地方——火影楼。卡卡西摸了摸头发，心想难得的休息日却脱不了劳苦的命，看着四代目整日整日的批文件，他可接受不了这种工作，如果带土回来了，坐上火影的座位才知道只是批文件，会不会后悔？

应该不会吧，那一直是带土的梦想，即使不是想象中的样子，也会坚持下去，为了能让以后变得更好。

可是，带土还能回来吗？他已经等的太久，久到快要忘记带土的样子。

走进门口发现院子里聚集了很多人，仔细一看是凯阿斯玛和红豆他们，聚在一起不知道讨论什么仿佛很高兴。

“卡卡西如果知道你回来肯定高兴。”那是阿斯玛的声音。

“嘿嘿，是吗？”

！！！

卡卡西看到熟悉的后脑勺，一头炸毛黑发随着轻风摆动，他的主人侧过脸停顿了一下，像是见到他感到惊讶。转过身抬手笑的一脸阳光明灿：“卡卡西，好久不见！”

 

对卡卡西来说，那一瞬间仿佛时间静止，天地间只有带土一人，踩掉他心中所有的阴霾一步一步的走过来。

天旋地转。

“哦。”

卡卡西依旧没什么表情，也只是淡淡的回应了一个单音。

带土拍了拍他的肩膀：“还真是冷淡啊，你真是越来越不近人情了，这样会没朋友的！”

接着带土给了他一个大大的拥抱，轻声说：“我回来了。”带土放开他：“我以后要在旗木队长手下工作了，请多多指教。”

“彼此彼此。”

寒暄过后，带土去火影办公室报道，卡卡西再也看不到带土的背影的时候才离开，捂住心脏的位置。

心跳的好快，看《亲热天堂》的时候都没有这么心跳急促的感觉。

卡卡西面罩下的嘴角弯了起来，然后咧开嘴，眉眼弯了又弯，那是发自内心的高兴。

 

看着带土一脸的兴奋，其实并看不见，他跟自己一样带着面具。兔子很适合他。

但他能感觉到带土的洋洋自得，“神威”的穿透和瞬间恢复伤口的能力无疑让带土成为最强防御和肉盾。在自己眼前晃来晃去的带土，就像是在跟他说：我变厉害了，快夸我快夸我。

卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼什么都话都不想说，吊车尾能超越天才就让他这么兴奋吗？跟个长不大的孩子似的。

有点可爱。

进了更衣室，带土摘下面具，拎起衣服闻了闻，“都是汗臭味，老师使唤我们真是不留情啊。”

卡卡西走到带土身边，也打开自己的柜门，旁边的带土已经脱衣服了，裸露出上半身。

他比以前强壮了许多，肌肉分布匀称，已经不是那个纤弱残破的少年了，每一个动作都能体现活力。卡卡西的眼睛盯在带土的右臂，那是青白色的柱间细胞，这让带土变强也时刻提醒他，带土是为了什么才变成这样的。

眼光随着手的移动来到带土的腰部，明目张胆的看着带土把裤子脱到大腿中间，停了动作。卡卡西目光向上一看，带土正抬头看着他。

心中一惊，立马关上柜门走了出去。

“卡……”带土想叫住卡卡西，可还是没有喊出声。

那自责的表情倒是要怎样？

 

自从那天之后，卡卡西基本都躲着带土，即使带土主动跟他说话也是爱搭不理，他宁愿和凯进行那些无料的比赛基本不再主动跟带土说一句话。

可是，有时候事情就是那样的违背着你的心意来，想来的一直不来，想躲的躲不掉。

 

“啊……好舒服啊，难得有机会能来温泉镇做任务，雇主真是大方，今天可以好好泡一下了。是吧，卡卡西。”

热气缭绕的温泉池装载了两个人，卡卡西看着带土红扑扑的脸蛋什么都没说，抓起毛巾起身离开了池子，门关上的那一刻终于把带土惹怒了。

想把这个目中无人的自大狂狠狠揍一顿，真的是带土从小到大的愿望。

卡卡西进到卧室，捧着自来也的名著坐在榻榻米上，却一个字也看不进去，努力让自己进入剧情时，门突然打开，带土气冲冲的走过来。

“卡卡西！”语气很不好。

银发男人只抬起眼睛只瞄了一眼就把目光放在书本上。

带土走的时候很着急吧，浴衣都没有穿戴好，那里被热水泡的有点发红，虽然只看到一点，但很小巧。

“你看着我！”这是命令的语气。不知道的还以为他才是队长呢。不过以带土的能力自己单独带领一个小队完全没问题了，只是过了不久带土就要调离暗部……

想想这些，把刚才的骚动渐渐压抑下去。

卡卡西用眼睛的余光扫着带土的脚裸，再往上就是结实的小腿，膝盖和没入布料里的大腿……

所以，不能看，看一眼就会万劫不复。

可下一秒，卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，眼前白色的浴巾慢慢滑下，落在带土的脚边，头突然被收手抬起，撞入眼帘一张朝思暮想的脸。

“卡卡西，我让你看着我！”

 

扑通……扑通……

一直不敢承认的情愫，现在，逃不掉了。

“不要一直认为这些是你造成的，你少自大狂妄了！你看着我，这些是我心甘情愿去做的，救了你我从没后悔，而且……我变得很强，不再是只能躺在医院的废物，所以，卡卡西……我认为现在就很好，不要再一脸自责的样子了！”

卡卡西承认，他是在自责，自责害带土受伤，更不能原谅想染指带土的龌龊思想。

他一直认为能做那样的梦是因为那时的带土很瘦弱让人怜爱，现在重新见到他才知道，他想占有的一直都是宇智波带土这个人。

嘛，既然本人让他好好看看，那他就不客气了。

伸出的手如同魔掌，眼睛闪烁的光忽明忽暗，脸上依旧没什么表情，却一字一句的说出他的回答：“那让我好好看看带土。”

 

卡卡西摸着右腿柱间细胞和肉体的连接处，那里微微凸起的疤痕不是很明显，却结合的很好。

“那里已经不疼了，你这样摸得有点痒。”带土挠挠下巴，是很痒，可又不用好意思阻止。

“原来以前这里是疼的吗？”卡卡西眼神又暗淡下去。

“……”带土不知道该说点什么，但他真看不了卡卡西一脸愧疚的表情。

卡卡西继续摸着白色的肢体，有点温暖，又摸着带土的另一条腿做着比较，本体的肉更结实一些，皮肤也很滑，相反那边的摸起来有些涩但触感好。

细细抚摸着带土的大腿内侧，明显感觉到带土已经微微颤抖了，可卡卡西依旧跟没事人似的摸着两条腿。

修长，还直。

卡卡西的口腔已经分泌出唾液，不知为何就是很想咬一口，幸好口罩阻止了他的冲动。手指不知不觉探到大腿根部，不老实的指腹在敏感的地方来回摩挲。

“唔……”带土从一开始痒变成麻痒，被卡卡西摸的腿根有点发热，好像有什么东西要苏醒了一般。

卡卡西心底发笑：还要继续忍吗？明明都快要站不住了。

手指拉住带土内裤的边缘，刚拉下一点就被带土阻止了，抬头一看红着脸的人皱着眉头看他：“卡卡西你做什么！”

“我想好好看看带土，想看到带土的一切。”

“可是，这、这里就不用了吧。也没什么好看的……”虽然都是男人，被看了也没什么，可是还是感觉蛮羞耻的。

“不可以吗？”卡卡西依旧扯着内裤边缘并没有要撒手的意思。

“……”带土争不过他，想想这也是他提议的，就让卡卡西看看他已经健康成长了，这样他的愧疚心理应该就会少一点吧。

带土放开了手，惊讶的却是卡卡西了，他以为带土会这样阻止下去，那么他就能收手，也能收心。

不再有阻碍，宣泄出的情愫如同洪水猛兽，下一刻他会控制不了自己扑向带土，把他揉进柔软的棉被里，肆意的做着自己一直想做的事。

卡卡西的确做了，他扑倒了他，可只是紧紧的抱着，让他的胸膛紧紧贴向自己，有力的手指抓紧结实的臂膀和收紧的腰线，力度大到握紧的肉都已泛白。

“卡卡……卡卡西……我喘……不上气了……你放开……”这就有点过于热情了，带土抓着卡卡西的浴衣想把人拉开，可做的一切都是徒劳。

“对不起。”带土听到了卡卡西在耳边的道歉，停下了动作。这么久以来是卡卡西第一次当面向他道歉，他被救回来的时候没有，琳死的时候也没有，因为他知道就是道歉也改变不了什么，并且，卡卡西并没有想得到他的原谅。

一直一直活在愧疚和自责中。

带土也抱住他，笑了起来，用动作告诉他，这一切他都懂，卡卡西还是想对自己说一声抱歉，是压抑太久了吧。

张开嘴那句“没关系”还没说出口，就听到了卡卡西的下一句话：“我喜欢你。”

？？？

 

还没从震惊中回过神来，就被卡卡西吻得晕晕乎乎，带土只感觉到天花板和周围的一切都在旋转，眼前熟悉的脸不知何时贴的极近，修长的手指在按摩着他的头皮，让他更无法思考。想离开，可后面的手更把他摁向卡卡西的嘴唇，简直要夺走他的呼吸。口腔里的舌头一直与他的纠缠，挑逗，吸吮，被迫交换着彼此的唾液。

“啵！”

两人分开的时候都发出声音，嘴角还连接着暧昧的银丝。

带土终于被放开，大口大口的呼吸着空气，胸膛也随着一起一伏。卡卡西也没好到哪里去，也是气喘吁吁的。

身下的带土眼神朦胧，这一切熟悉又陌生，梦里不知几次这样过，可现在已经变成现实。

手掌附在胸膛上面，感受到急促的心跳，揉弄着软硬适中的胸肌，掌心擦到乳尖时，带土轻轻抖了一下，发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。

卡卡西立马用手指捻着来回挑逗着，即使带土抓住了他的手也无法阻止他的手指做什么。卡卡西最爱看带土的反应，咬紧下唇阻止自己出声，又可怜兮兮的模样只会让人想对他做更多。

卡卡西一口含住一只乳首，用舌头上粗糙的表面去刺激稚嫩的乳尖，舌尖快速的来回舔舐又立马含住深深吸吮。

“唔唔……嗯……卡卡西……”

不管是在梦里还是现实，带土只会叫他的名字吗？

为什么不阻止他！

卡卡西转向另一边，也对另一个可怜的乳头做了相同的事。变硬的乳尖颤颤巍巍的挺立在空气中，两边都沾上卡卡西的口水。

卡卡西抓紧带土的手腕放在身体的两侧，跪在双腿之间，强行分开带土的两条大长腿。

“带土不阻止我吗？”卡卡西既想知道答案又不想知道，但这次他想让带土选一次。

听到这话，带土想骂人，真不知道卡卡西哪来这么大力气，对同伴也用不着这么认真吧，手腕被他压住根本就动不了，脚也无法自由活动，怎么阻住他！

“你放……”带土还没有说完，卡卡西已经含住了带土的阴茎，舌头舔舐着柱身。

“卡卡西，你你你你你放开！”没有任何经验的那里，突然被这样对待，带土被吓住了，却又不能否认被柔软的口腔包裹的确很爽，没一会儿就坚挺在卡卡西的嘴里。

带土，我已经给你拒绝的机会了。

“你快放开放开，放开我！卡卡西！卡卡西！”

带土蹬着腿拒绝卡卡西这样做，却因为扭着腰更往里面探入。卡卡西突然收紧脸颊深深吮了一下，带土立马不停的颤抖起来，这一吸仿佛灵魂都要吸出来，差点就要到了临界点。

“你快放开！我……我要出来……你放开！卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西！”

真的太吵了。

银发男人再听到带土喊自己的名字，他怕控制不住要做到最后了。吐出带土的性器又立马吻住那喋喋不休的嘴唇。

“唔唔唔唔！”

卡卡西这个大混蛋！他舔了下边那个又来亲他的嘴！那不就是……他自己舔了自己的鸡鸡吗！

呸呸呸！

卡卡西越吻越深，没见过世面的带土没一会儿又被他吻得晕乎乎，渐渐软了下来。

卡卡西感觉到带土不再挣扎，放开一只带土的手，解开浴衣的腰带，掏出早已爆出筋的硬挺贴上带土的，一只手撸着两个人的性器。

带土受不了再一次的刺激，没一会就释放了出来，喷出的白色浓稠沾满了两人的腹部。卡卡西以它当润滑剂，毫不费力的握着两个阴茎上下撸动，挺动着腰摩擦带土的疲软，没一会又被他擦醒了。

“嗯……唔……唔唔……”

带土刚射完又被撸动摩擦着，他哪能受得了这种刺激，在卡卡西的挑逗下又变硬了。

身体越来越热，肌肉崩到紧致，两俱赤裸的肉体紧紧叠加在一起，证明雄性的标志物也紧紧的贴在一起，不停的摩擦着。

这不是相互慰藉，是一方对另一方的欲望。

卡卡西喜欢带土，喜欢到想据为己有，那种默默守护只想看他幸福的那种喜欢他现在做不到。他努力过，努力压制过、逃避过，可正值血气方刚的年纪，人又在眼前晃来晃去，骂不得打不过，即使看不见脑力梦里又全是他。

所以再看一眼，怎么能放手。

“obitoobitoobitoobitoobito……”

听到卡卡西在耳边不停的喊着他的名字，不知为何耳朵麻麻的，一直酥麻到大脑皮层，带土紧紧抓着卡卡西的肩膀再也想不了其他，也随着本能跟卡卡西一起冲到顶点。

 

感觉腹部黏糊糊的，真不舒服，带土想去洗个澡，可怎么也推不开压在他身上的卡卡西。越推抱的越紧，就像要长在他身上似的。

“卡卡西，你起来，好臭，我要去洗澡。”

卡卡西依旧纹丝不动，却问了带土一个问题：“你为什么不推开我。”

我他妈……

带土为之气结，他推了好吗？现在这种情况是他推不开好吧！

“如果你要拒绝，完全可以用神威的。”

……

怎么说呢，要使用“神威”是需要调用查卡拉，调用查卡拉需要结印，结印就得双手自由，一上来就抓紧他手腕的人有什么资格问这个问题。

好像……理由有点勉强……

带土盯着天花板想不出真正的答案。

“我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你。带土，对不起，我喜欢上你……”

……

他是不是该说点什么？有点震惊不可思议难以想象。觉得卡卡西向他表白绝对是天底下最不会发生的事情，可想想刚才发生的事和现在这种……状况，好像是真的。

一直目中无人的卡卡西竟然喜欢他？前几天还避他如蛇蝎，今天竟然就说喜欢他？

糟糕，有点高兴是怎么回事？

带土抱住卡卡西，轻拍着他的背，就这样两人相互拥抱着一夜过去了。

 

红豆咬着丸签子实在是看不下去了，来一次甘栗甘吃顿甜丸子也有人来闹心。

“别看了，眼睛都要瞪出来了。”红豆提醒坐在邻桌的卡卡西。从他和带土进来，点了一盘丸子，笑眯眯的一直看着带土吃，见他嘴角沾上糖汁用手指给他摸去，红豆觉得如果卡卡西没有带着口罩，估计就要舔去了。

闪瞎眼睛。

坐在一旁的阿斯玛和红笑而不语。现在整个木叶里除了凯这种单细胞都看得出卡卡西喜欢带土。

因为太明显了！

带土心安理得的吃卡卡西的做的饭、买的零食，被人喜欢原来是这么沾光的一件事，卡卡西该早点表白，这样他就能早点享受这些待遇了。

带土现在枕在卡卡西的大腿上，悠闲的嚼着棒棒糖看着卷轴，卡卡西摘下他的护额，抚弄他的黑发，满眼温柔的说着喜欢。

“嗯。”每次听到卡卡西说喜欢他，带土都会高兴一分，但除了“嗯”一声，他也不知道该说什么。

“带土喜欢我吗？”卡卡西揉着带土的耳廓，问出了一直不敢问的问题。

应该是喜欢的吧，带土想。

他以前喜欢琳，很喜欢的那种，想保护她想和她一直在一起的心情，放在卡卡西身上也一样的吧……但似乎又不太一样。

他们都是男人，带土曾经想让琳当他的新娘，可卡卡西没法当他的新娘子吧。

“卡卡西，你……想过要结婚吗？”带土从小是个孤儿，能有一个家是他的梦想，小时候他羡慕这些到了傍晚有父母接的孩子，包括卡卡西。所以带土一直把木叶里的人都当成自己的亲人，老人的友善让他有种虚假的归宿感。所以他想过能跟喜欢的琳一直在一起，结婚就能一直在一起了吧。可知道琳喜欢的人是卡卡西后，这样的希望也变成了奢望。

“我想跟带土一直在一起。”卡卡西这样回答他。

带土沉默了。

他起身看到了卡卡西的笑容，是有点悲伤却依旧洋溢着幸福的笑容。

心，有点疼。

带土终于知道卡卡西的“喜欢”是什么了，也知道自己做了多么过分的事。他不该用卡卡西的感情去膨胀他的虚荣心，他知道了卡卡西的认真，可能他无法用同等的感情去回应，但他不想再看到卡卡西悲伤的表情了。

因为，心会痛。

眼睛怎么模糊了呢？是风吹进眼睛里了吧。

“我也是。”带土回答。

 

“带土，我能做到最后吗？”卡卡西的呼吸很急促，心跳也很急促，眼睛紧紧盯着刚刚射过一次还没有回神的带土的脸。

“哦，嗯。”是再来一次的意思吧，嗯……他的确也想再来一次，卡卡西抓他那里还是……蛮爽的。

可下一秒就没那么舒服了，明明是排泄的地方突然被塞入异物，那种违背生理功能的做法让带土有被堵塞的感觉。

“卡卡西……”这是在做什么？

“等一下，马上就好，带土疼吗？”卡卡西满头都是汗，他想进入的欲望很急切，但第一次必须要做好准备。

虽然这样说，但卡卡西也没有经验，他的知识经验也是从书本里来的，虽然自来也大人的小说里没有描述男人跟男人怎么做，但道理应该是相同的吧。

“唔……卡卡西你……你怎么，怎么……”带土推着他的肩膀，让他停止这种怪异的行为。

“会很疼吗？”卡卡西停止了动作，深呼吸几口气让自己冷静下来。

带土摇摇头，看着卡卡西一脸的隐忍，心里纠做一团，放松了身体紧绷的肌肉，对卡卡西说：“你可以继续。”

“带土带土……”

得到允许，卡卡西又兴奋起来，灵活的手指在肠道里弯来弯去，不停的进进出出，能自由抽动的时候又探入第二根。

“嗯……”刚刚习惯了那种感觉，又被塞进了一个，带土抓紧了床单，默默适应着新的不适。

带土知道卡卡西的手指很灵活，玩苦无和手里剑别人是论手，卡卡西是论指头，可现在这灵活的手指竟然塞进了他的屁眼在里面乱搅着。

第三根和第四根也进去了，带土开始心慌，卡卡西不会是要把整个手掌都塞进去吧！

“停……停下……”带土紧张的对卡卡西说。

卡卡西抽出手指时带土松了一口气，但腰部突然被抬起，屁眼被顶上了一个球状物体，带土起身想看看是什么东西，卡卡西却把他摁在床上，轻轻吻过他的嘴唇，温柔的说：“我要进去了。”

“嗯……唔唔……卡卡……”带土可算知道卡卡西要做的是什么了，那个东西一进去，他的五脏六肺都要挤在一起了，穴口被撑到极致，这次真的感觉到了疼。

又疼又难受，卡卡西要做的竟然是这个吗？

难怪他不停的要问自己是不是要可以做到最后，不停的说着喜欢，之前还装冷漠对他不理不睬。

卡卡西是怕他会拒绝吧。

带土被掐住腰，下体被一点点塞入，感觉到满的不能再满的时候卡卡西停了下来，开始微微抽动着。

“都进来了吗？”带土满头大汗的问。

卡卡西知道带土不好受，他也不好受，因为他进不去了，里面太紧，又湿又热，柔软的壁肉用力的包裹住他，忍不住想挺动腰冲刺。

“对不起带土，才进去一半。”

“你……真是个混蛋。嗯……”带土深吸一口气，让自己再放松身体，扭动着腰又分开了双腿。这一些动作让卡卡西不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，再也就控制不住自己，用力捏住带土的屁股快速的挺动腰抽插起来。

好难受，卡卡西的进入一次比一次要深，仿佛要把他穿透，这突如其来的动作像洪水猛兽，带土推着卡卡西的小腹随着他的动作胡乱摇晃，吃的丸子快要被顶出来了。

“慢点……卡卡西……你慢点……嗝……”不好，刚刚吃的有点多，卡卡西这个混蛋，把他喂饱了，带回家就干这种事，现在害得他不停的打嗝。

卡卡西动作没有停，却放慢了动作，眼睛笑的弯弯的。

带土想打他一顿，他打嗝也不想想是谁造成的，还来笑话他。

看着带土皱着眉头瞪着他，卡卡西笑的更过分了，在人炸毛之前，握上带土的阴茎，说了一句：“带土真可爱。”

“你……”这次算是真的惹毛了，带土举起手冲向卡卡西的脸，可到了中途又停了下来，不停的蹬着腿推着卡卡西：“你出去你出去！”

卡卡西用拇指捻了一下龟头上的小孔，身下的人立马老实了，“你确定？”

“你你……嗯～”带土察觉到发出一声不得了的声音，立马捂住嘴。突然尾椎窜过一股酥麻，沿着脊柱爬到后背，这一股股的感觉随着卡卡西的抽插越来越明显。

“啊～出去～”这种感觉比之前的更可怕，前端又被卡卡西握着，前后都受到刺激的感觉仿佛要打开带土身上的某个按钮。

“有感觉吗？带土有感觉吗？”卡卡西越来越兴奋，这原来是两个人都会舒服的事，带土的里面随着不停地抽插绞越来越紧，不停的分泌出更多肠液，让卡卡西进出更自由。

抬起带土的一条腿，把人侧翻，腿搭到肩膀上，卡卡西亲吻着带土的小腿肚，更加快了冲刺的速度。带土承受不了高频率的晃动，转身推着卡卡西要他离开。这个角度偏偏让卡卡西看到了挺立小巧的乳尖，压下大长腿吃下乳头，又舔又吸用牙齿轻咬。

亏得带土是个忍者，身体柔韧，双腿被掰成这样也没什么，只是方便某人做的更顺畅了。

“啊～卡卡西～哈啊～太……太深了……不要～不要再进去嗯～～”

“我停不下来了，带土，原谅我。”占有他，身体上的满足远远比不了心里的满足，不停的不停的一直做下去，他要把全部都塞进带土的里面，硬邦邦的睾丸拍打着带土的屁股，拍出红通通的一片。卡卡西的势头都想把睾丸都要塞进去，紧紧抱着他每次都插到最深处，每次抽出都带出肠液，再啪的一声狠狠地插进去，拍得汁水四溅。

毫不节制的力道和速度，直接把带土操出了生理泪水，不习惯的恶心感让他不停的流口水，再也控住不了表情。

带土乱七八糟的样子反而让卡卡西更加兴奋，紧紧抱着他做最后的冲刺。

“快了，马上就好了，带土坚持一下。”

“嗯～哈啊啊～～～”感觉快要射。带土抖动着身体想要释放，却被卡卡西一把堵住了铃口。

“放，放开……”带土只能双手抓紧床单，用声音阻止，连推开他的动作都做不了。

肉壁里一阵紧致的绞动，卡卡西插到最深处打开铃口把白色的种子撒进带土的身体里，握住阴茎的手同时放开，带土也被身体里突然感受到的一阵温凉刺激的也射了出来。

 

带土躺在床上一脸的生无可恋，他刚刚跟卡卡西好像做了不得了的事情。

腿间粘腻的感觉真不舒服，可更难受的还是屁股里面。

卡卡西从背后抱着他，细细的吻着他的脖子。放在腰上的手开始不老实的抚摸。

好温暖，不似以前那种凉凉潮湿的感觉。可带土的腰还是那么细。细腰窄臀大长腿，带土真的健康的长大了。

腹部的肌肉锻炼的也很好，八块腹肌刚刚已经都被他舔过了。卡卡西最喜欢的还是带土鼓鼓的胸膛，揉捏起来手感超级好。

“卡卡西，住手！”带土一脸凶凶的模样瞪着卡卡西，银发男人却一脸笑眯眯的样子，继续揉着带土的胸，贴着他的耳朵说：“我还想再来一次。”

带土突然红了脸，因为屁股那里感到了硬硬的东西在顶着他。

“你这个大垃圾！”

卡卡西咬着红的要滴血的耳朵，掰开大腿，一点一点的插了进去。

 

这次没有那么难受了，但怎么还没结束啊！

带土趴在床上，屁股翘的高高的，卡卡西挺动着腰不停的做着重复的动作，无意间擦到一个凸点，带土差点惊叫出声，直接软了腰肢。如果不是卡卡西扶住他，会直接趴在床上了。

“这里吗？”带土还想问卡卡西是不是用了什么遁术，却听到他在自言自语，满脑子里都是问好。

突然一阵天旋地转，带土被翻过来，卡卡西重新插进去朝向目标点不停地戳了过去。

“啊啊啊啊～～卡卡西卡卡西……停……停下啊～”卡卡西顶的那里真的让带土害怕了，一两次就让他不停地流眼泪，阴茎也没预兆的坚挺起来，随着卡卡西的抽插，铃口不断的分泌出前列腺液。

好紧，太紧了，壁肉不但紧紧绞着卡卡西的肉棒，还不断地要吸进去，就像不让他离开一般。

“带土再忍耐一下，马上好，马上就好。”嘴上说着马上好，动作却越来越不留情，不顾带土的挣扎和求饶停不下来的抽插着后穴，每次都要狠狠地碾过前列腺。

“带土是不是很舒服？”卡卡西能感受到带土的兴奋，虽然嘴上喊着不要，可越来越粘着他，现在都开始摆动着屁股自己求换了。

带土满脑的浆糊，他什么都不知道了，被卡卡西顶的好像有什么要出来，卡卡西再一次擦过敏感点的时候，带土咬住嘴唇，射了出来。

卡卡西看到带土肚子上的白液，眼睛开始发红，他一直抓着带土的屁股，并没有碰他的性器。

带土，竟然被他，操射了……

还想再来，想看带土在他身下娇喘，一脸乱七八糟的样子，想看带土被他一次次操射，一次次的用后穴吃掉他的精液。

人已经上了他的床，别想这么容易下去了。

 

天蒙蒙亮的时候，卡卡西依旧抱着带土动着腰做交配动作，一晚上两人不知道涨了多少经验，卡卡西再做的时候已经不是只凭借本能了，他更在乎带土是否舒服，因为带土舒服了他才会更爽。

带土被压了一晚，性经验不知道是多少，但心理和身体感觉的变化这一晚上可以用脱胎换骨来形容了。

“卡卡……停下……”

为什么卡卡西是忍者啊，体力好不是让他干这种事情的好吗！他不肾虚吗！

“马上，马上就结束了。”卡卡西说。

骗子！这种话他听了一晚上了。

“今天、今天嗯～还有啊～任务啊啊～～”带土还是很敬业的。

卡卡西吻住带土，抱着他做最后的冲刺，最终把精液和带土要喊出的呻吟都塞进带土的身体里。

 

带土扶着腰，像年迈的老人抖着腿一步步走在路上。卡卡西过去扶他，被带土推开。

幸好他有柱间细胞恢复的快一点。只可惜这东西只能立马恢复伤口却解除不了疲劳，腰、屁股好疼，腿发软。

卡卡西是个禽兽，怪不得一晚上不让他看见他那里，要不是卡卡西穿裤子的时候让他瞄了一眼……

可恨啊，以前明明长得那么小个，怎么会有那么……嗯，算是壮观的尺寸（其实很壮观）。而且那么大的东西还在他肚子里插了一整晚，就算他有柱间细胞也不能这么折腾吧！

“要不带土还是回去吧，我自己去。”卡卡西也觉得自己做的有点过了。

“算了，我不在的话你受伤了怎么办？”带土本想奚落他，话中的意思是“你没我强”。

卡卡西却高兴的不得了，他自己认为那是带土关心他，不舍的他受伤。脱下口罩迅速的吻了带土一口，“那我就需要带土好好保护了。”

带土红了脸，推着他看看周围没有人才放下心，骂了一句：“笨卡卡。”

“带土，有一句话，一直没有对你说。”卡卡西过去扶住带土，这次带土没有拒绝。

“什么？”

温柔的眼睛弯了又弯，对自己的幸福说：“欢迎回来。”

 

end


End file.
